


Shutting Up

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, mccree doesnt know how to shut his got dang mouf, so hanzo show him how to shut his got dang mouf with his mouf, then they kissin, they hidin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: “Alright, get this one darlin’. A runaway yakuza leader and an outlaw walk into a bar-”“Shut up, McCree, before I silence you permanently.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hide ho   
> lets GO   
> prompt: We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.  
> (also hi i misspell words in the tags cuz i think its funny)

“Alright, get this one darlin’. A runaway yakuza leader and an outlaw walk into a bar-” 

“Shut  _ up _ , McCree, before I silence you permanently.” 

“Now, how y’gonna do that, sugar?” 

“I have my  _ ways _ , you insufferable fool. Quiet! Before you compromise our position!” 

McCree adopts a pout, looking down at Hanzo with a look akin to that of a kicked puppy. The archer ignores him in favor of pressing closer to the cowboy, feeling their chests rise and fall together. The night is dark and serves as ample cover for them, seeing as they were hiding from some dangerous individuals. It wasn’t like the pair couldn’t take down their assailants, but, well, they were on strict orders from Overwatch to not raise suspicions or garner attention. And they weren’t far from the more populous area of the town they were stationed in, starting a fight now would only result in their covers being blown and a stern tongue-lashing from Winston and Morrison. Something Hanzo would much rather avoid. 

McCree, however, seems to have no qualms about endangering themselves, Overwatch, and the population of this urban city. 

He’s been antsy since they squeezed themselves into an abandoned building and into a small crevice that was hidden from prying eyes. Hanzo isn’t sure why; it’s not like this is the first time they’ve been this close together. Hell, there has been far less clothes between the two of them, and yet, McCree is acting like a teenage boy. Hanzo is getting more and more sick of it the longer the cowboy fidgets and presses against him more insistently and threads his hand through Hanzo’s hair and tilts his head up and-

“ _ What _ are you  _ doing _ ,” Hanzo hisses at the gunslinger, watching the fast approaching man halt suddenly in his movements. The sound of footsteps and shouts in a foreign language still echo outside their hiding spot. There is no time for whatever McCree is looking to do. For his part, the man looks guilty and chastised as he straightens up, the hand in Hanzo’s hair remaining as his calloused thumb rubs circles into the skin just below Hanzo’s ear. He tries not to let it show that it affects him, though he’s sure the color of his skin betrays him, certain of the fact when he catches a glint in his lover’s amber eyes. 

The cowboy braces his metal forearm on the wall by his head and leans down, crowding up against him even more than before. Hanzo turns his nose up at the man, shoving a metal knee between his legs and leveling him with a irritated gaze. The threat is there, and yet Jesse pays it no mind, tilting Hanzo’s head to the side with his hand and nosing the curve of his jaw with a gentle sigh. The archer tries not to focus on his cowboy’s ministrations as he tilts his head further to peek out from their hiding spot, and not because he wants to give Jesse more space to tease him with. McCree must take it as such, because he kisses his neck with that sinful mouth of his, open and wet, and starts to pepper the expanse of his alabaster skin with kisses that have Hanzo’s breath hitching dangerously. 

“Hanzo,” Jesse breathes against his neck, and Hanzo’s head spins at their proximity, at the danger of the situation, at the sound of those footsteps outside of the building they were in, “c’mon, distract me, baby. Shut me up like you said you would, sugar.” There’s a challenge in his tone, dripping off of every syllable, and Hanzo cannot take it anymore. He was going to compromise their position, and they would get caught, and would possibly be killed. That was why Hanzo let his mouth be assaulted and why he swallowed down Jesse’s tongue, truly. It was only a sense of duty and nothing more, loyalty to Overwatch and to the mission, not because he wanted the cowboy to fuck his mouth with that skillful tongue. 

And, well, if they continued to kiss each other senseless in their hidden crevice well after their assailants had given up and left, no one needed to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HO   
> LEMME KNO   
> What u think   
> of this fic


End file.
